


Sword And Shield

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: Sword and Shield is about Hermione going out with Draco Malfoy and how his family reacts to the two of them being together. Will she be accepted being one of the smartest muggle witches at Hogwarts. Why the title you ask? Read and find out.





	Sword And Shield

"It all began in autumn, I'm not even where to begin honestly, so the beginning should be a good place to start." Hermione told her story of how she fell in love with Draco Malfoy of all people. On the last day of school, it was beautiful out and it had been over a year since she had secretly gone out with Draco. Ron became so hot-headed with jealousy that it took Harry to hold him back. Hermione was glad Draco wasn't here yet. She going on a spring picnic with his family which is why she was waiting outside the bookshop. Ron started yelling at Hermione "How can you choose someone like him, 'mione!? He's a death eater! His entire family are nothing but lowly-" "That's enough boy." Lucius moved his wand hidden cane to land on the boy's shoulder to get them to stop arguing. Draco had then moved in front of Hermione. She had wanted to say she could take care of herself when it came down to Ronald, let alone other things. But, she didn't. She stayed quiet to access the situation. "Draco?" Hermione asked though she wasn't surprised "Sorry for being late, Minnie." Ron heard the nickname as his cheeks grew red until he heard a familiar voice. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Ron ducked his head as Lucius moved to reveal Mrs. Weasley not pleased with the situation at hand at all. "How dare you embarrass poor Hermione here, you should know better. You are coming home with me-". Hermione saw Ron ignore his mother in order to land a punch on Draco who staggered as Hermione stayed by his side. She quickly got in front of him "You slimy little git, how dare you hurt him!" Hermione stalked over to Ron as everyone watched. You'd think she was going to punch him next, but she did something far worse. She was able to get close enough to knee him in the crotch with all the force she was holding back since he hit Draco. Which wasn't a long time to hold in but a hell of a hit. Ron fell to the ground forgetting what was going on as he held onto himself, yet no one would help him. Lucius grinned a bit then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Apologies, we'll be on our way but you should teach your son a thing or two about respecting women." "C'mon Draco." Hermione responded softly worrying over him. She ran over to Draco to walk next to him as Lucius including Narcissa had led them away from the commotion. They took a broom ride to a quiet little place in a field not too far out, but far enough away from others. As they magically set up the picnic Hermione sat down with Draco whispering a healing spell. She had placed her hand on the side that Ron had struck him. Draco protected her, she was rather grateful and a tad surprised that Mr. Malfoy even stepped in. Though she expected that to be more of the fact his son stood in front of her at that moment. So he was protecting more of Draco than her, they didn't seem to make it clear a mudblood was unwanted. 


End file.
